The never-ending L
by TH3LUSTKING
Summary: Two star-cross lovers no not an another Romeo and Juliet bear with me; who love each other as siblings, but one didn't want that she wanted more from brother his true love, but with others fighting for Lincolns and Luna love these two young lovers will face challenges awaits for them both; the drama, the horror, the love and the heartbreak. What will happen between these two...
1. Chapter 1 The never ending L Ch 1

**+The never-ending L.**

 **Chapter 1. L+ove=Love**

"When both my parents had us, I thought Lori, Leni, Luan and also me I realize being the little sister down the line or so I had thought. But soon this family got even bigger than before. There we're Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, but in the middle of the producing of children they had a boy name Lincoln. The only boy of all ten girls; I forgot when it started my love for me him, my feelings for him; I forgot when it happens, my love towards him, I thought rock n roll a Mic Swagger, But he came along. He knew everything about us and wouldn't say no when we needed him the most. Always there to give us a hand, being little brother and big brother. He amazes me all the time. Lincoln I love you so much". Luna song diary.

As the day started everyone started to get up earlier. The same routine getting up brushing our teeth taking showers to get there turn, always in the bad mood. Trying to get the day over with. But today was a Friday a wonderful for all of us. What's so special about this Friday it was the start of spring break. As all girls still waiting not caring for there morning breath messy hair. Laughter and happy faces for spring break they talked about all the things they're going to do for a whole week. Lana was the last one in line she noticed one sibling was missing.

Lana "where's Lincoln"

As all girls looking towards his room, wondering why it's taking him so long to get up. Probably been up all night talking to Cludy or playing video games or reading his comics. While everyone looking at each other not wanting to lose there stop in line.

Luan "he's probably still sleeping hold, my spot dude"

Lynn "hold up I got this"

As Lynn grabs her soccer ball; she lines up a shot, lining up a shot into Lincoln rooms, kicking her ball through the hallway passing through all the girl's rooms over Lily heads, towards Lincoln's room; worst timing ever. Soon out of nowhere Lincoln walking out of his room with his orange pj's on. Not noticing Lynn's ball flying towards him. Lincoln with his wide eyes opening, with a soccer ball in packing his chest throwing him back in his room, all the girls worrying for him, ran towards his room seeing if he was ok. As the ball rolls out of the room, the girls look at Lincoln laying on the ground with a daze eyes. Luna rushing to his side on her knees picking his head on top of her knees, worried for him.

Luna ''are you ok Lincoln, how many fingers am holding up'' Luna holding up three fingers.

Lincoln "ahh...six''

Lincoln's sight coming back he couldn't stop staring at Lunas open t-shirt not wearing no bra. Lincoln's gave a good solid look towards her blushing. Luna noticing Lincoln staring at her blushes, not noticing rest of their sisters were watching them.

Lori "hello earth to Luna and Lincoln''

With all the girl staring at them looking up embarrassed as Lincoln getting up off of Luna's legs. Rubbing back of his head with a bump back of his head. Lincoln looking at the soccer ball, with an angry looking at Lynn.

Lincoln "why did you do that Lynn!?'' with an angry expression.

Lynn "sorry trying to wake you up''

As Lincoln was dusting he's self off, Lori telling everyone to get ready; leaving Luna in Lincoln's room. Luna watching Lincoln grabbing his clean clothes for school, Luna watching him walks up behind him hugging from the behind putting her head on top of his, looking up at her. Lincoln blushing with wide eyes feeling her breast on his back her beating fast, getting the urge to say something to her. Lori yelling in the background.

Lori "Luna! Lincoln! move it or lose it"

Luna ''comeing Lori''

Luna letting go of Lincoln, Lincoln watching her exiting the door, turning around looking back with a smile; Lincoln with a blank expression. Luna walking back placing her hands on him looking at him giving a kiss on the forehead.

Luna ''kiss for the bobo''

Giving him a wink walking out of Lincoln's room, with a blank expression on his face wondering what the hell just happen. Lincoln blushing watching Luna leave his room wondering what was all that about. As the kids getting ready for the start of spring break Lincoln grabbing his favorite pair of shoes and he's backpack he checked everything in his bag, soon noticing he forgot his book for math class rushing back upstairs towards his room. He sees Luna and Luan room open little. Lincoln being curious looks inside seeing anyone if anyone was inside, it was Luna changing putting on her skirt. Lincoln peering inside, Luna skirt falling down. She bends over letting Lincoln eyes peer in more, pushing the door making a noise Luna hearing it rushing towards the door opening it wide. Not seeing anyone there she turns her heads towards Lincoln room, she remembers his room being open. Lincoln suddenly opens his door with math book in hand he looks up at Luna blushing at her, with both staring towards each other both in the heat of the moment. Lori beeping the horn outside yelling for Lincoln and Luan.

 **Hello everyone nice to meet you all am Lustking, Am new to this. I hope you like this story. If got pointers please tell me the help is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2 My heartache is real Ch 2

**Chapter 2 My heartache is real**

''My little brother so cute wearing his orange shirt with his blue pants having beautiful white hair cutest face, I could just grab onto his hair while he pounds my pussy with his cock, making love all night with my arms around him; but I worry about us, about are sisters and even are parents? Even are friends what will they think about us? Would they stop this relationship between us? They will try to separate us. I love my Lincoln am willing protect him; am willing to die for him. Who gives a damn what everyone says. I love you Lincoln Loud''. Luna loud song diary.

Everyone running towards the car getting in van-zilla girls fighting for their favorite spot in vanzilla. Lori holding little Lily, placing Lily in the baby sit. Having all the girls in side the van, Lori looking around for Luna and Lincoln.

Lori "we're are Luna and Lincoln?''

Luna running outside with Lincoln in hand rushing in side for the last two seats for Luna and Lincoln. Lori looking at them with a gaze of being annoyed with them being last ones out the house. Lori getting in the drive sit adjusting mirror in side the car. Looking in the back noticing last seats for Luna and Lincoln. Luna setting in the back near the window and lincoln setting in the middle, buckling his seatbelt, while Lincoln struggle with his. Luna noticing him struggle with Lori looking back at Lincoln waiting for him going to tell him to move seat over. Unfastening her seatbelt pulls Lincoln closer to her and bunkling both together. Lori looking in the back with a smile. Started the van on there way to school. Luna close to Lincoln arms together. Almost feeling his heartbeat. Lincoln looking up at Luna. smiling at her and thanking her for this morning.

Lincoln "thanks Luna''

Luna "no problem little bro''

Luna thinking what she should do next her heart beating ten-times its normal rate. Lincoln see's her sweating with the look of passing out. Lincoln being worried for her.

Lincoln " ah. . .hey Luna you ok?"

Luna looks at Lincoln, staring at him grinding her teeth together biting her upper lip she nods giving him a smile. As Lincoln tries to get comfortable between each other; Luna itching to hold his hand, but not wanting to show her sister's to see. She wants to play it off cool for everyone not getting the impression that she in love with Lincoln; Lincoln awkwardly playing with his fingers, Luna grabs her ipod and shares the other earpiece with Lincoln.

Luna "here Lincoln listen to some music with me''

Lincoln "sure Luna''

Lincoln looking up at Luna, wondering she being so nice to him, he just thought it got be sister and brotherly love for him; Lincoln placing the earpiece in his ear closing the gap between them both. As Lincoln listen to music and nodding his head, sweat lingering from her forehead into her chest in between her breast, she couldn't help moving her hands down word touching herself over her clit looking at Lincoln. Lincoln laying back looking outside listening to smooch one lincoln's favorite music bands not paying any attention to his sister masterbating to him; Luna rubbing faster making her wet from him, the smell of him way he smiles. Luna rubbing faster and faster, wheels coming at a halt. Suddenly Lori stops the car in front of the school.

Lori "alright pipsqueaks everyone out, have fun see you after school''

Everyone walking out vanzilla Lincoln, getting up noticing Luna sweating, and shaking looking outside window.

Lincoln "Luna? You ok? Your shaking and sweating''

Luna paying off cool not wanting to make Lincoln any susception of her masterbeating to him. She grabs her bag placing it on her lap telling him that she ok.

Luna "am fine bro just hot in here, have fun at school"

Luna leaning forward towards him, going for a hug, Lori turning behind the driver seat, staring at Lincoln.

Lori "Lincoln out!, your going to make us late"

With Lincoln looking back scared rushing out the car, towards his school Luna upset missing a hug for him, watching him leave; Lincoln looking back waving back at his sisters, Luna watching him smiling, laying her head back on the seat can't help herself; touching her clit; rubbing up her pussy, wet liquid flowing out, biting her lip closing her eyes.

Luna *whispering* "L-Lincoln,...I want you''

Lori "There goes Lincoln's girlfriend Ronnie anne"

Luna sitting up looking at the window, placing her face and hands against the window, staring at Lincoln and Ronnie anne laughing and smiling. Luna with her eyes staring at her look of death in her eyes with jealousy an spite towards Ronnie anne. All of the the girls in the van staring at young couple. Luan putting her head out the window yelling out.

Luan/Leni/Lori "Lincoln and Ronnie anne; sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G''

Everyone was laughing and giggling in vanzilla, but not Luna she was upset with it, Lori looking back at Luna with confusing look.

Lori "Luna you ok?"

Luna looking at Lori with a fake smile.

Luna "yea everything fine. . .just. . . fine''

 **Finishing it up with rest right now. Chapter 3 is almost done.**


End file.
